1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat including reclining device placed at both left and right side portions of a seat back and having operation shafts connected to each other by a rod such that the reclining devices rotate in synchronization with each other to release a locking state.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat employing an unlock preventing mechanism for preventing a reclining device from being unlocked due to an impact generated when a heavy load caused by vehicle collision is applied to a seat back (see WO2007/026571). Specifically, according to the vehicle seat disclosed in WO2007/026571, the reclining devices are placed at both left and right side portions of the seat back and have operation shafts integrally connected to each other by a rod to carry out the unlocking operation of the respective reclining devices. Accordingly, the unlocking operation of the respective reclining devices is performed in synchronization with each other through the rod. Since the rod is configured to be vulnerable to bending at some portions, the rod is applied with a bending force at the time of vehicle collision, and thus is deformed to release a rotational operation force for the unlock so as not to transmit the rotational operation force from one operation shaft to the other operation shaft.